A Deadly Accident
by 70's Lover
Summary: It was just a simple ride for the couple. What will he do when things turn for the bad? This is a Paul based fic.


~A deadly accident~

Disclaimer: I don't own Paul or the poem used in this story. I do own Holly.

Paul and his girlfriend Holly were out for a ride on that cold winters night. They made their way to a bar and had a few drinks. She was against him driving after he drank, but he insisted on it. Bob was at the bar and insisted he had a few drinks.

"So honey, what would you like to drink?" Paul asked Holly with a smile. She knew something was up with him but wasn't sure what it could be. Lately he's been acting weird around her. They walked hand-in-hand and closer then ever into the bar.

"Just cokes, for both of us please?" She asked.

"Deal," They got up to the bar, "Two cokes please." Holly went to the bathroom and Paul kept playing with the engagement ring in his pocket. 'Tonight is the night' he thought and took his hand out of his pocket when she came back.

"Anna and Mary are here, I'll see you in a few baby," They kissed and she went to her friends. He played with the ring a little more.

"Paul drinking cokes and not beer?" Bob asked clearly drunk as he came up to him at the bar.

"I drove," Paul replied, "So, Bob, any good times on beating greasers lately?"

"Yeah, this one kid was walking home the other day and Randy, myself and a few others jumped him. He now has a nice cut on his face from my rings."

"Good , them Greasers need a good beating every now and then," Paul replied. Buck handed him a beer, "I'll pass."

"Come on man, one beer won't do a thing to you," Bob told him and saw Holly with a couple friends. Paul shrugged and drank half the beer. He went to stop but Bob insisted and kept ordering. Four beers later Paul went to find Holly.

"Come on Holly, let's roll," Paul said. She stood up and smelt the beer on his breath.

"Baby, please, I am not getting into the car with you after you have been drinking," She ordered as she stayed in the chair she was sitting in.

"I'll take you home and go home myself, we're not that far from our houses," He insisted on driving.

"Fine, but if anything happens I'll kill you," She joked and slowly made her way to the car since he was half dragging her.

They got into the car and made their way to her house. Three blocks away the car hit a patch of black ice and spun. Since he couldn't see straight anyways he couldn't get control of the car. The car spun into a tree and then rolled down the hill.

Holly was thrown out of the car and hit her head on a rock that was hidden under the snow. She died instantly. Paul was knocked out on conscious and when he woke up he was in the hospital room surrounded by everyone but Holly.

"Where's Holly?" he asked. No one answered, "Where is she?" He demanded.

"Son, I'm sorry but she broke her neck instantly killing her," His dad spoke up and say the tears in Paul's eyes.

"What? No, this can't be happening, I was going to ask her to marry me," Paul cried out.

"We know son, we know," His mom told him crying also.

"Just kill me, I can't believe this happened," Paul strictly said still mad at the fact he drove drunk.

"Son, is there something you want to tell us?" his dad asked.

"I, I was drunk, hit the black ice and I couldn't' see straight because of the drinks I couldn't stop the car," Paul told them and everyone in the room was silent, "It wasn't meant to happen, I told myself one pop and no booze, but I did drink and drive."

"Stupid things happen to all of us," His dad told him.

"Not stupid things like killing the love of your life because you were drinking and driving dad," He barked.

Three days later was the funeral, the ground wasn't hard so they buried her. On the way out of the church,close to the door he paused to stand,As he took his class ring off her who were watching did not speak,As a silent tear ran down his through his mind the memories ran,Of the moments they walked and laughed in the sand,But now her eyes were so terrible cold,For he would never again have her to watched in silence as he bent near,And whispered the words..."I LOVE YOU" in her touched her face and started to cry,As he put on his ring and wanted to just then the wind began to blow,As they lowered her casket into the is what happens to man alive,When friends let friends drink and drive.

After the funeral Bob went up to Paul and he just walked away. If it wasn't for Bob not knowing what no means and making Paul drink when he insisted on not drinking, the love of Paul's life would still be alive today.

Paul does have a message for his friends, enemies and family, this is his message, "Even if someone begs you to have a few beers with them and you are the one driving don't. Everyday someone is killed in a drinking and driving accident. Help prevent more deaths by not driving if you're drinking. If you plan on having a few beers, please have someone with you who won't drink and let them drive you home."

=^.,.^=

A/N: The poem above I used doesn't have a true title. I call it Near the Door some call it The Class Ring, but I know that's not the title since it's listed without one. The author is unknown, but, to me, it makes a great point that no matter what time of year it is people die from drinking and driving accidents. Please, don't drink and drive.


End file.
